Arc Projector
The Arc Projector is a heavy weapon in Mass Effect 2. __TOC__ Description The arc projector ionizes targets with a nonvisible laser to ready them for a high-voltage electrical attack. As the lightning-like bolt hits its first target, a sophisticated autotargeting system paints succeeding targets with the ionization laser, allowing the electricity to take the path of least resistance and arc between them. An entire enemy strike team can be shocked to death with a few pulls of the trigger. Acquisition The Arc Projector is available as a downloadable content item if the Cerberus Network has been activated. E-Mail from the Illusive Man Player Notes *The weapon requires two seconds to charge up before firing and doesn't really have a lot of room for error. However, if it does hit a viable target (an enemy or explosive container) it will "jump" to a nearby target. It is quite devastating against organic and light synthetic targets, protected or not, especially if enemies are clustered together. It also carries with it all the effects of Overload, including the detonation of mechs and pyros and enhancing the explosive power of canisters. It will also put organic enemies in a stun state similar to Reave. *This weapon works well on husk missions, scaling down husk speed and aggression to about 80%-90% of the normal rate. *One weak point of the weapon is that it does have a limited range. If you can visualize it based on the size of Shepard and your allies, the bolt will simply stop short and not hit anything beyond roughly 20-25 meters even if aimed directly at them. *The Arc Projector shines on Hardcore and Insanity, as a single, well-placed blast can disable the weak protection on common enemies and possibly stun them, as well as eliminating troublesome pyros. Two shots are usually enough to take down the shields on an YMIR Mech on Hardcore and Insanity. Any biotic-dependent class can use the Arc Projector to remove shields or barriers (Warp will do against armor) and follow up with Singularity for crowd control. If your squadmates rely on biotics (like Jack or Samara), the Arc Projector can effectively remove the immunity granted by protection layers and allow for biotics to be fully effective. *The Arc Projector is particularly deadly on missions in tight, enclosed spaces. Because the bolt is more likely to "jump" from target to target if they are close, it makes the perfect prelude to an area-of-effect biotic or tech attack. Because melee creatures like husks tend to swarm Shepard en masse, this also significantly increases the chance of maximizing its potential. *Although the initial shot requires direct line-of-sight in order to hit a target, the chaining effect will disregard cover regardless of the follow-up targets' positions. *On rare occasions, the chaining effect of the Arc Projector will not work, and only the primary target will receive damage from a shot. *The shock from the Arc Projector prevents health regeneration in vorcha and krogan enemies, giving it a more multipurpose role, especially on higher difficulties. *The Arc Projector does not cause any type of damage to Shepard or the squad (if they wander in front of it) regardless of difficulty setting, allowing it to be fired at point blank range safely (one of four heavy weapons capable of this: the M-622 Avalanche, M-451 Firestorm, and Collector Particle Beam are the other three). *This weapon doesn't require precise aiming. Instead, it will auto-aim the shot at your current target, similar to how powers work. This makes it the easiest weapon to shoot while moving, as it's virtually impossible to miss a shot as long as you aim generally in the direction of your target. Trivia *The Arc Pistol is a heavy pistol variant of the Arc Projector created by Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh. See Also *Upgrade Guide de:DLC: Cerberus-Bogenprojektor fr:Projecteur arc Category:Cerberus